30 Days OTP Challenge-DRABBLES AkaKuro
by ayamekaizumi
Summary: Short stories of how they spend their times with each other.
1. Holding hands

Tetsuya had never feel comfortable of being passive.

When his teammates were busy talking and yelling at each other, all he could do was shouting his feelings silently, being the most quiet one in the group.

He was the only one sitting still, playing with Nigou on his lap when his old friends from Generation of Miracles were playing around with their fist (especially Kise and Aomine, the idiot pair).

"It would be weird to see Tetsuya so energetic." A soft palm was placed on his hair, ruffled it gently.

And what's most, it was always Seijuuro who was doing the approach instead of him.

.

.

"Tetsuya, we're going home now."

" _Ha'i_." The teal haired quickly stuffed his books into his bag, putting it on his shoulder. It's not like everyday Seijuuro decided to walk him home, instead of giving him a ride on the redhead's limo. Plus, the redhead was going all the way from Kyoto to Tokyo (by bus of course), only to meet his new boyfriend.

And the thought of walking side by side like that did make a slight blush appear on his pale face, though Seijuuro didn't notice that.

"So," Seijuuro mumbled, breaking the awkward silence. "It's been a while since we dated, isn't it?"

The blue phantom nodded. "Yes, it's been like a week."

A chuckle escaped from the emperor's mouth. "A week, huh? It seems like forever when I spend my time with you."

Tetsuya said nothing but blushed even more at the statement.

It was very considerate of Seijuuro to walk on the outer side of the street, although the two of them were boys.

Tetsuya, though, didn't mind at the fact.

The light blue orbs of his moved to Seijuuro's palms, thinking whether or not he should hold it. The conflict went for like 5 minutes. 'hold it... no. hold it... no...'

Taking a deep breath, the smaller lad reached for the other's palms, putting his fingers around it.

"Tetsuya?"

Truth to be told, Seijuuro was surprised. It was so rarely of Tetsuya to do something like that, since he was the one who always takes action first.

However, he couldn't help himself from chuckling when he realized that Kuroko held him like a child holding his mother's hand.

And it was Tetsuya's turn to get shocked when Seijuuro moved his fingers to entwine his, squeezing the smaller palm lovingly while grinning.

"This, Tetsuya, is how real lovers hold hands."

And Tetsuya-once again-should admit his loss.

.

 **a/n  
** So I was seeing this challenge on tumblr, and I was thinking 'it might be fun to make drabbles of every day'. :)  
I hope you guys like and enjoy my short story! Looking forward for reviews and motivating critics. :3

 **Xoxo,  
Ayame**


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

"Tetsuya, can you scoot a little?"

Tetsuya blinked in confusion, but scooted anyways. "But there's so much space in here, Sei- _kun_ -"

In the next second, he found himself being cuddled by Seijuuro.

"S-Sei- _kun,_ this is a little-"

"Ssh," Seijuuro's finger moved to his lover's lips, shutting the smaller one. "I just like cuddling you like this. Is that wrong?"

 _This is so wrong, Sei-_ kun was what would Tetsuya say, but he enjoyed the warmth though.

The redhead put his chin on Tetsuya's shoulder, not willing to let him go. He pulled the bluenette closer. "It's so cold today, don't you think?" he squeezed Tetsuya tightly. "I just want to stay warm."

To be honest, Tetsuya had never felt this hot before-although the park-and themselves-were covered in snow.

"Sei- _kun-_ -" he finally managed to croak out. "-I think people are watching us." And that was true. Many pedestrians intended to stop by, only to see the couple hugging each other (truth to be told, it was Seijuuro who started it-he always is, anyway).

"Does it matter?"

The smaller lad blushed even more.

"Of course it does. I'm not so comfortable being around people-" he took a deep breath. "-especially when we're together."

The emperor planted a kiss on Tetsuya's cheek passionately, causing the pale face went as red as his hair. "That's because you're not focusing on me, are you?" he cupped his hand on his lover's cheeks. "Now try to see me. And by me, I mean _me alone_."

The light blue orbs met the heterochromatic. Tetsuya felt that his heartbeat went times faster. "B-but Sei- _kun-"_ he glanced at the remaining pedestrians. "-I'm not as brave as you are."

"Nonsense, Tetsuya. I know that all you need is me." he patted the bluenette. "So stop thinking as a coward."

"But-"

He was shut-once more-with a kiss.

"I accept no complaints." A smile flashed through Seijuuro's face. "This is your fate, Tetsuya. So accept it like a gentleman."

Tetsuya gave up.


	3. Watching Movies

"Tetsuya, are you available this weekend?"

The shorter one nodded, smiling. "I'm not doing anything particular during weekends, so yes. I'm available."

"Good." A smirk made its way through Seijuuro's handsome face. "I want you to stay in my house."

"You mean... we're having a sleepover?"

" _You'll_ having a sleepover." He pulled Tetsuya closer. "I was thinking of having a movie night."

Blue orbs widened, although it didn't change his facial expression. "That's so unlikely of Akashi- _kun._ I thought you prefer reading." He shrugged. "I don't mind reading, though."

The redhead insisted. "Don't defy me, Tetsuya. I've prepared movies I found interesting." He paused for a sec. "Or do you prefer games than movies?"

"No, I'm terrible at playing games. So movie is fine."

"Then it is settled." Seijuuro ruffled his bluenette lover. "Tomorrow at 5. I'll pick you up."

.

.

"What kind of pajama should I wear?"

He pulled out two pajamas from the drawer, comparing each of them. "This one might be okay-no, it has too many patterns. Probably this one?"

It was the first time of him to have a sleepover-and what's more it was in his boyfriend's house. Tetsuya felt that he had to show himself worthy to his lover's father, or else...

"I think I would go with this one." He smiled at his final choice-a baby blue button-up pajama, stuffing it altogether with his other sleepover needs.

"This much is enough... I guess." The blue phantom hesitated for a while, before zipping his bag closed.

"Tetsuya, Akashi- _kun_ has arrived!" the sound of her mother calling surprised him. Tetsuya quickly took his bag, half-running downstairs.

.

.

There were silence filling the air as the two of them eating.

"How was the food?" Seijuuro spoke, finally breaking the awkward moment. "I was thinking of taking you to a nearby restaurant, but father insisted me to let you dine here instead."

Tetsuya glanced at the elder Akashi who was sitting two seats far from him. His voice went lower when he said, "I thought you weren't getting along with your father."

Seijuuro made a thin smile in response. "I am. But he's still my father, right?"

The bluenette nodded.

"Seijuuro," his father finally spoke up. "My work is still pilling up, so I apologize for not being able to spend this night with you. And by you, I mean Tetsuya as well."

"N-no, it's alright, sir." It was so unusual to talk with the CEO of Akashi corp. That made him nervous.

"Oh, and please call me Masaomi- _san."_ He added while standing from his seat. "You're my son's boyfriend, after all."

Tetsuya could see a slight blush appeared on Seijuuro's face.

.

.

"Do you prefer action movie-" a pile of movies were put on the glass table. "-or the sci-fi one? Up to you."

It seemed like Seijuuro was very well-prepared. Even there were packs of popcorn on each side of the sofa.

Tetsuya smiled apologetically at the redhead. "I'm sorry, Sei- _kun_. But action and sci-fi is not my thing." He shifted his gaze to another stack of movies which seemd untouched, asking. "Why don't we try watching that one?"

The red orbs went wide. "Romance? Tetsuya, I'm not really into that kind of genre." he shook his head sideways.

"But seems like you haven't even watched them yet." Tetsuya leaned forward, picking a romance movie randomly. "Why don't you try it once?"

Seeing his lover in the 'puppy eyes mode' did weaken the emperor. He sighed in defeat. "Okay, then. Let's see if it's my taste."

.

.

They spent two hours watching _The Titan Boat_.

Thorough the movie, Seijuuro let Tetsuya rest his head on his chest, while he circled his arm around the bluenette lovingly. He didn't enjoy it, to be honest, but Tetsuya was so drowned into it.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" a low yawn escaped from his mouth. "Sei- _kun_ , what do you think about the movie?"

Seijuuro took it as a chance to turn off the TV. "I don't really like that kind of romance, to be honest." He stroke Tetsuya's hair. "Too dramatic. Too much words said."

"So... what kind of romance do you like, if I may ask?" Tetsuya took another handful of popcorn.

"I like the natural type of romance. Just like this." He embraced the smaller one tightly. "Not saying much, but deep inside we know that we love each other."

Although he was so sleepy, Tetsuya smiled at the statement.

"And you know what?" Seijuuro kept on speaking, as his lover started to drift off. "I never regret the time I confessed to you. And I never will."

 **a/n  
** _The Titan Boat_ is the parody name for _Titanic._ :3 I really hope you enjoy this longer chapter of mine.

 **Replies from the reader(s)' review:**

 **Heterochromium:** thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. :)

 **Xoxo,  
Ayame**


	4. On a Date

"Sei- _kun_ ," Tetsuya called him for the third time.

Seijuurou, however, didn't even bother to look. He remained silent, focusing on his book.

"Seijuuro- _kun_ ," this time the bluenette's voice went a little louder, trying to make the redhead stop reading. "Seijuurou- _kun_ , Sei- _kun_ , Seijuurou- _kun_ -"

"What is it, Tetsuya?" Seijuurou finally spoke up, feeling annoyed. "Can't you see that I'm reading?"

Tetsuya pouted. "I thought we're having a date." He glanced at the library. "So why are we here anyway?"

Seijuurou slid a thick book right towards him instead of answering. "Now read."

" _'Law of Relativity'_?" he frowned the moment he read the title. "Sei- _kun_ , I don't like reading scientific books." _Just what was wrong with his lover? It's not like he forgot or something like that, right?_

"Read." The emperor's voice went lower.

The fear of being snapped by his lover caused him to start opening the first page. "I just thought that dating's supposed to be all nice." He tried so hard to focus on the first paragraph, which was already a bore.

"How narrow-minded of my Tetsuya." Seijuurou sighed. "Having a date means 'spending your time with your loved one'. Knowing each other's likes and dislikes and trying to adapt with it includes a date."

"I see."

And so Tetsuya tried his best to understand the law of relativity, trying to drown himself into the content.

.

.

It had been one hour passed, and the two of them didn't talk at all. They were busy reading-

Or so Tetsuya thought.

He almost fell asleep when he heard a low, yet soft snoring right near him. He peeked slowly to see Seijuurou had already fallen asleep, resting his cheek on his arms.

Tetsuya couldn't help but giggled. "Now look who got bored." Slowly, he put his hand on the redhead, ruffling it gently without trying to wake him up.

He glanced at the book Seijuurou was reading out of curiosity, and gasped.

It was the romance novel Tetsuya loves-and the book that was on Seijuurou's number one blacklist.

 **a/n**

I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't satisfy you... :"( still, I hope you enjoy it(?)  
Seijuurou's mindset is adapted from mine. I was thinking about the un-mainstream type of dating, and this idea appeared.

 **Replies from previews reviews:  
** **Akashi Seiko-Chan** I'm glad you like it! Well, it depends. I might add some jealousy spice on some chapters, so please wait until that time comes. ;)


	5. Indirect Kiss

It was summer, and yet the Rakuzan team decided to have extra practices.

The idea of practicing comes from the captain itself-Akashi. He believes for 'more pain more gain'. And that was why the rest of the team were running like crazy, drenched in sweat.

Tetsuya, in the other hand, had the honor to watch the entire practice. He sat on the bench with vanilla milkshake to quench his thirst.

"I'm sorry Tetsuya," Seijuurou apologized. "Kotarou is making another fuss, and I have to quadruple his training."

The bluenette shook his head sideways, smiling faintly. "No, that's okay Sei- _kun_. No need to hurry."

Akashi let out a chuckle as he looked at his blonde teammate. "You hear that, Kotarou? Even Tetsuya doesn't mind seeing you suffer."

"Ehhhh? But Sei-"

The glare from the emperor was enough to make Hayama run another 20 laps.

.

.

"Man, I'm beat."

"If only you remained silent, we should've done practicing hours ago- _ittai_!" Nebuya's words was paid with a head-smack.

"Good job, Sei- _kun."_ Tetsuya lent his lover a towel, causing the other four to frown in jealousy.

"Thank you, Tetsuya."

The blue phantom could only gazed at the redhead lovingly, as he cleaned his face and neck from sweat.

But the moment didn't take long to end, for Seijuurou suddenly took his vanilla milkshake-drinking it without further thoughts.

" _A-ano..._ " he croaked out desperately. "Sei- _kun_ , that's my drink..."

"Ah," the red orbs blinked, didn't looked at least surprised. "I thought sharing the same drink is normal for lovers, Tetsuya. Am I wrong?"

Tetsuya had to spend hours to self-suggest himself, mumbling that 'the indirect kiss was not what Akashi intended to'.

While Akashi was grinning so wide as he was thinking about the great achievement he had made.

 **a/n  
** Since this lovey-dovey couple are still 'warming up', I want to make the pace as smooth as possible. So the 'kissing' scene might be disappointing. :")

 **Xoxo,  
Ayame**


	6. Wearing Sei's outfit

**NOTE: This event took place in Tokyo, where the two of them were still at Teiko. They were not boyfriends yet at that time.**

* * *

The rain was pouring hard today, which was pretty unexpected.

That explained why Tetsuya was running all the way home, using his jacket as an umbrella. His outfit was already soaked in rain, but he didn't care.

"Kuroko?"

He stopped on his track only to meet Seijuurou, who was standing right in front of him. "What are you doing here, in the middle of the rain?"

"I was..." the bluenette hesitated for a while. "I'm about to go home, Akashi- _kun_."

He could see his captain's red orbs went narrow at the statement. "You'll get cold in that state." He mumbled afterwards. "Why don't you stop by at my house?"

"Eh?" he reflectively stepped backward. "I didn't want to bother you, Akashi- _kun_. I'm fine."

But the redhead insisted. He shaded the shorter lad with his umbrella. "Don't be stupid. My house is just a few meters far from here."

Looking from the way Seijuurou gazed at him, how could Tetsuya even dare to refuse?

.

.

"Sit down."

Hesitantly, Tetsuya propped himself onto the chair, somehow being uncomfortable with the luxury stuffs around him. A maid put a cup of hot tea for him.

"Akashi- _kun_... what are you doing?"

Instead of answering, the redhead chose to ignore the question, digging his wardrobe. He ended up pulling out a white button-up shirt and a pair of jeans. And (of course) an underwear.

"You'll catch a cold if you decide to go home with that outfit." He put them on Tetsuya's lap. "Wear these."

"But... what about my clothes?"

"The maid will dry them up."

Tetsuya mumbled a 'thanks' as he walked into the bathroom, and returned 10 minutes later with his wet outfit folded. His face looked slightly blushed. He could somehow feel Seijuurou's warmth from the shirt he was wearing.

Seijuurou couldn't help but smiled as he saw Tetsuya in his outfit. It fitted almost perfectly, since their body sizes were nearly similar. "You look very nice, Kuroko."

The bluenette believed that he could fry anything with his face right now.

.

 **a/n  
** I was thinking about a soundtrack when I write this. So please check the song I found fit in for this chapter: **Aimer-After Rain**

 **Replies from recent review(s)  
** **Chuya Cup:** I really appreciate your comments. Thank you so much for reading my imperfect drabbles. :3 please enjoy yourself with the next chapters. *bows*


	7. Cosplaying

"Seiijurou- _kun_ , don't you think this looks embarrassing?" Tetsuya pulled the tip of the fabric nervously.

The question earned a shook from the redhead. "No, instead, you look adorable, Tetsuya."

"But..." he tried to move desperately, pulling the zipper up and down as he tried to breathe. "Of all costumes, why this one?"

"Because it suits you most, Tetsuya. Quit whining." Seijuurou put on his cape. "You're the most suitable one for this role."

The bluenette pouted, but stopped protesting anyways.

This year's festival themed 'Reversed Alice in Wonderland', and Tetsuya was being chosen as the rabbit, while Seijuurou was the King of Heart. He didn't even know which role did the others got, and he didn't even care.

Deep down, he wanted to be Alice, for he could be with Seijuurou. However, being Alice means having more attention. So he refused.

"How do I look, Tetsuya?" his lover asked, turned around so that Tetsuya would be able to see him entirely.

"You look good, Sei- _kun_." That sounded like Seijuurou was 100 times uglier than his actual look. "The costume suits you well. And this role too."

A smile made its way thorough Seijuurou's face. "And you look handsome, Tetsuya." He pulled the blue rabbit closer. "You're so cute I want to gobble you up."

Tetsuya gulped at that statement. He must be kidding. "You're kidding, Sei- _kun."_

He ended up having a warm kiss on the forehead instead of an answer.

.

 **a/n  
** I'm so sorry for the late update. :") so many things coming up, and so many writings to be done. So once again, I'm sorry *bows* I hope this drabble satisfy you. ^^

 **Xoxo,  
Ayame**


	8. Shopping

Akashi never liked shopping. Not now, not ever.

It was Tetsuya's fault that he ended up staying inside the market, arms crossed. His lover wanted to grab something for his weekdays needs, and somehow he asked Seijuurou to come along.

Being inside a supermarket was something new to him. He'd never thought that he would experience his first time here with his lover.

"Tetsuya-" he glanced at the other customers uneasily. They were whispering while gazing towards him. "-when will we go home?"

He sounded like an impatient child, he should admit.

"In 10 minutes, I promise." The bluenette mumbled. "I'm so sorry Sei- _kun_."

"No, take your time."

Well, staying for a while with your lover doesn't hurt.

.

.

Fifteen minutes had already passed, and yet there were no sign of finishing.

"Do you need help, Tetsuya?" Seijuurou must admit that he was no expert in shopping. However, it seemed like Tetsuya needed his help.

"I-" Tetsuya grunted in response. "I just need to take the shampoo from the top rack..." he stood on his toe, trying to grab the final thing on his list. _Why it has to be on the highest place, anyway?_

He was too shy to ask for the redhead's help. Seijuurou had done so much for him.

"It's too high for you to reach, Tetsuya." Seijuurou let out a low chuckle. "Here, let me help you."

"No, let me do it myself-" too late, Tetsuya had already lost his balance.

It only took less than five seconds for Seijuurou to catch the smaller lad-to prevent him from falling. "Don't strain yourself too hard, Tetsuya." He grinned, placing his palm on the bluenette's hair.

Tetsuya pouted, wondering. "Why am I not tall? Why can't I be as tall as Sei- _kun_?"

The question made Seijuurou speechless. Guilt started to crawl in as he noticed that his lover was frustrated for the fact.

"Well, Tetsuya will be tall. Everyone has their own time to grow." He smiled, in hope to cherish the bluenette. "You're already adorable the way you are."

Tetsuya said nothing but remained pouting in response.

Sighing, Seijuurou added. "How about going to the cafe and having some milk on your way home?" he ruffled Tetsuya's hair once more. "My treat."

"...sure."

The redhead's grin went wider. It was always easy to persuade Tetsuya.


	9. Hanging out with friend

" _Tetsuya, would you like to come over for dinner?"_

The bluenette replied, rather apologetically. "I'm sorry Sei- _kun_ , but Kagmi- _kun_ had invited me first."

Seijuurou couldn't help but frowned at the statement. " _He had?"_

"There's a new cafe near the station, and he told me that the milkshake is one of its specialty." He glanced over to his wristwatch. "I'm so sorry, Sei- _kun_. Maybe tomorrow?"

" _No. Just go with your friends or whatever you call them._ " And with that, Seijuurou hung up.

.

.

Seijuurou glared at his phone in disbelief. He was so ready, so excited, to dine with his lover-but ended up eating alone like he always did.

"Stupid Tetsuya."

He turned off the phone, hoping that it would make him feel slightly better. He took off the expensive suit he had been wearing for the event, and hurriedly changed to his usual outfit.

"Now where's this cafe Tetsuya was talking about?"

.

.

"How's the milkshake, Kuroko?" Kagami asked, munching his tenth burger. "You should thank me for inviting you over."

Kuroko, meanwhile, was sipping his vanilla milkshake quietly. He tried to text Seijuurou for many times after he hung up, with hundreds of 'sorry's on the entire screen.

But no answers.

"Murasakibara phoned me earlier, telling me about this cafe." Kagami, empty-headed as always, still talking. "'there's a great place selling sweets and maiubous', he said. I wonder if he's-Kuroko? Are you listening to me?"

The bluenette let out a sigh. "I am, Kagami- _kun_." But he averted his eyes to an empty chair, hoping that Seijuurou was there, eavesdropping like he always does.

"Is it okay to go by yourself, without dragging your boyfriend over?" he lowered his voice, so that Tetsuya was the only one who could hear him. "I'm scared of Akashi, to be honest. But wouldn't it be scarier if he blames me for asking you out?"

Tetsuya shook his head in response. "I don't think so. Sei- _kun_ might be scary, but he's not that obsessive."- _though I wonder why didn't he answer my texts._

"Well then, why don't you order more milkshakes?" Kagami threw the burger wrappings to the trashcan. "It's nice, isn't it?"

Tetsuya made a single nod.

"I like Maji Burger, though." He stuffed the eleventh burger to his mouth, speaking with a muffled voice.

The blue phantom slightly frowned. "Kagami- _kun_ , please don't speak like that. It's disgusting."

"So which one do you prefer-having an exquisite dinner with your boyfriend, or a snack with this brute?"

"Of course I'll choose the dinne-" his blue orbs went wide, turning to see Seijuurou was standing behind him with arms folded. "Sei- _kun_? Since when you're here?"

Kagami also froze in fear. He really hoped that Seijuurou didn't bring his sacred scissors, or else his life will be history.

The redhead shrugged. "Since 'Sei- _kun_ might be scary, but he's not that obsessive', I think."

 _Great. So he heard what he said._ "I've texted you many times but you didn't answer." A pout appeared on his pale face.

"I turned off my phone."

"Sei- _kun_ ," Tetsuya braced himself to stand up, facing his lover right to the eyes. "Are you mad at me?"

"I'm angry, yes. But I'm not mad. I was disappointed when I heard you're already planning something else with someone else." He ruffled the bluenette's hair lovingly. "Now, putting Taiga aside, would you like to dine over in my house?"

Kagami was the one who answered. "You can have him, Akashi. I'm out." He quickly stood up, packing his burger leftovers. "Don't worry about the bill. I'll pay them all."

And with that, he rushed away.

The emperor chuckled, so did Tetsuya. "I'm waiting for your answer, Tetsuya."

"Your wish is my answer."

* * *

 **a/n**

I'm so sorry for not having updates for, like, weeks? So sorry! :""""" I have so many stories to finish. So please bear with me. :") 

**Xoxo,  
** **Ayame**


	10. The amusement park

Neither Akashi nor Kuroko liked visiting crowded places. And amusement park would be the last place they'd choose on their date.

However, it was the other Kisedai's idea to drag those two along, saying that, "We should hang out more often!" when the couple had no choice but to follow.

"You okay right there, Tetsuya?" Seijuurou asked caringly, as the teal haired looked tired. Kise was the most enthusiastic among all, and he insisted to enjoy every rides possible. Even Aomine nearly puked after the roller-coaster ride.

...or he really did. Tetsuya lost track on the tanned one the moment they got off the stomach-shuffling ride.

Tetsuya managed to gave a weak "yes", as he was trying his best to regain his focus. Ugh, he should've turned down the invitation from the very beginning-but who wouldn't say no to Kise's plead?

"Do you want to sit?" again, Seijuurou asked. "I'll tell the others. You don't have to push yourself too hard, Tetsuya."

 _That was very nice of you, Sei-_ kun _, but I'll be fine-_ was what he's about to reply, but dizziness took the strength out of him that he could only wave his hand to refuse the offer.

However, Seijuurou grabbed his arm, stopping his lover from walking, and the next thing Tetsuya knew was that he's lying on Akashi's lap, with wet towel on his forehead.

He weakly asked, "What about the others...?"

"Shintarou told me that they went off to have lunch," said Seijuurou. "So don't worry and rest."

 _But what about you? Don't you feel at least tired?_

He was about to protest, but Seijuurou was one step ahead of him. "I'm not tired, if that's what you're worrying about." A chuckle followed afterwards. "But seeing you like that does make me worry."

"...sorry."

"You should've told me before," a slight, warm, ruffle landed on Tetsuya's hair, non-verbally telling him that the redhead was not mad. "I'd like to stay here with you while waiting for the others. We can do something much more entertaining other than risking our lives up there."

Tetsuya let out a sigh. "Are you... disappointed in me, Sei- _kun_?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you disappointed... because I'm this weak?"- _because Sei-_ kun _is so strong, and i feel so worthless by his side_ -"I mean, you're always taking care of me, and I did nothing in return."

"Hey," Akashi gave him a soft kiss. "You're stronger than you think, Tetsuya, and that's why I love you."

Oh, how his heart flutter at the compliment. "I..."

"So no more self-blaming, okay?" another kiss was aimed right at the bluenette's nose bridge. Tetsuya couldn't help but blush. "You feeling better right now?"

Tetsuya gulped. "Y-yeah-I guess so."

"Then-" Seijuurou helped his lover to get back on his feet, then letting Tetsuya's slender fingers to entwine with his. "-shall we proceed? There should be a milkshake stand around here."

The blue orbs lightened up. "Really?"

"And the haunted house looks interesting. Shall we go inside and try?"

Tetsuya's smile faded as quickly as it appeared. "Well-"

"I'm just kidding," Akashi chuckled, pulling Tetsuya closer to him. "We can just walk around, or play something you like. I'll tell the other's not to worry."

Again, Akashi Seijuurou is very reliable. He felt warmth embracing him as they walked to the milkshake stand.

.

.

 **I'm back with another drabble! Sorry it took me so long to write another one, because I've been busy with other stuff. :( hope you enjoy the story as much as I did while writing this!**

 **Xoxo,  
Ayame**


End file.
